An existing universal serial bus (USB) Type-C electrical connector usually includes an insulating body, multiple terminals accommodated in the insulating body, a metal member, and a metal shell. The terminals include a differential signal terminal for transmitting a high frequency signal and a ground terminal, and are used to be soldered on a circuit board. The metal member is mounted and fixed on the insulating body and located at the outer side of the terminals. The metal shell wraps outside the insulating body, and is used to be soldered on the circuit board. The metal member and the ground terminal are conducted via an elastic arm for grounding, and the metal member is used for shielding noise signals at the surrounding of the terminals. However, since the contact between the elastic arm and the ground terminal is unstable and an assembling gap may inevitably exist during the assembly of the metal member and the metal shell, the elastic arm is unable to firmly urge the metal shell, so that the grounding effect of the metal member is not good and it is unable to have a good shielding impact on the terminals, and thereby the electrical connector cannot obtain good high frequency transmission performance.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.